Must Be Dreaming
by RainyEthel
Summary: Lissa simply wants to rest after a hard day of fighting Risen when a certain tactician stumbles into her tent. What will happen next? Just a quick One-Shot! Please read! LissaxRobin!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lissa let her hair down and ran a brush through the tangles. Today had been especially rough. The Risen were all over the place, attacking everything that moved. She had to heal more than a dozen of men. Then, after all that, they had to move camp. Packing everything and moving to a new location was easier said then done. It was a hard day and she was exhausted.

She slipped into bed with a sigh of relief. It was just what she needed. Rest.

It was cold. So much so she left a candle burning. But once she warmed the sheets with her body heat, she was nice and cozy.

She began drifting off to the pull of sleep. But a noise outside her tent jolted her awake.

Cautious, she reached under her pillow for the knife Frederick had insisted she keep.

The opening at her tent rustled. Something was there.

She was suddenly scared the Risen had come back for more. She sat up slightly.

But what toppled into her tent was much more startling.

Robin practically fell in, heading straight for her bed. He looked less than sane, mumbling incoherently.

She squeaked in surprise, lifting the covers to hide her nightgown. What was he doing here!?

He slipped off his shoes, which was upseting enough, but when he began struggling out of his cloak, she nearly died of embarrassment.

She was about to scream, thinking he was drunk or seriously hexed, but then she noticed he looked half awake...or less.

In the dim candlelight, he staggered to her bed, in only his under clothes, and face-planted right beside her, onto her second pillow.

She was stuck between laughing and being completely horrified. It came out as a sort of strangled gurgle.

She must of stared for a whole minute, frozen. After being totally beat, she was now wide awake. And who wouldn't be? Robin literally just climbed into her bed! She could feel his warmth from only a few inches away.

Small snoring escaped the unconscious man.

That was it! This was too weird!

She scrambled up, leaning over the tactician. He couldn't stay here.

He must have been so exhausted, he wandered into the wrong tent. No biggie. Plus with all the traveling, it was hard to keep track of whos tent was whos. It was an easy mistake, but it had to be fixed. She would simply wake him up and explain the situation.

Awkward? Yes. End of the world? No.

She poked his shoulder, softly. No response.

She gave him a little push. Still nothing. Wow. He was really out.

She bit her lip. "Robin…? You're in the wrong bed. You need to move…"

He grunted, making her jump, and rolled onto his back, still completely asleep.

She sighed. She had one last idea. Reaching over, she held his nose close.

He didn't react at first, but after a few seconds he began to wiggle a bit. Then he actually pushed her hand away, not even roused.

At this point she couldn't help but giggle. He just looked so funny.

And tired. When she was done laughing at him, she realize how worn out he looked.

She was reminded how much he did for everyone. He spent most of his day planning strategies. Then he helped on the battlefield as well, along with being a huge help around camp. It was no wonder he was so sleepy.

Now she didn't feel right about waking him up. He needed his nights rest.

But where would she sleep? She certainly couldn't sleep with him! What would everyone think in the morning? Nothing good, that was for sure. It would be a disaster.

She wasn't too keen on dozing on the floor either. It was way too cold for that.

Speaking of cold, Robin was probably frigid, being uncovered and all... She pulled the blanket over his body and tucked it under his chin. Awww! How cute he was! Sleeping like a baby. He looked very peaceful, a complete opposite to his plotting/planning/thinking face. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and continued to watch him breathe in and out. He looked a lot like when she and Chrom had found him in the field. Unconscious, totally oblivious of his his surroundings.

When she realized she was staring, she drew back instently. She was getting weird, like she always did around him.

Grabbing the pillow he wasn't resting on, she scooted off the bed. She would have to stay with Maribelle tonight. That wouldn't be a problem, except Maribelle would probably try to kill Robin in the morning with a six hour lecture. It couldn't be helped.

She pulled on her dress and grabbed a few items she felt less than comfortable leaving behind.

But before she left she had one last thing to do. She just wouldn't be Lissa if she didn't have some mischief planned. Besides, Robin had walked into her tent uninvited, giving her quite the fright. He deserved this.

She grabbed a bottle of ink and a paint brush. She tiptoed over to his sleeping face, snickering to herself. Dipping the brush in the ink, she stroked big, round circles around his eyes.

He didn't even budge.

Cackling, she connected it by making a line accross his nose. There. Now he had glasses. Haha! How adorably nerdy he looked!

But he wasn't getting off that easily.

She painted a little mustache next, and added a goatee to go along with it.

By then, she was bent over giggling. He looked ridiculous!

She quickly finished off with drawing swirlys on his cheeks.

She stood back to examine her masterpiece. Aha! Perfection! Her best work yet.

Hiding the ink, she gathered her belongings and silently creeped away. Away from poor Robin and out of the tent, carrying the candle for light.

And as she snuck through the darkness, she laughed, thinking of how wonderful tomorrow would be!

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Robin was beginning to wonder why whenever he tried to talk to anyone, they laughed at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked at one point. "Is there something on my face?"

That didn't help. The whole camp erupted into laughter.

This was really starting to hurt his feelings…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
